roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
Crane Site Revamped
}} Crane Site Revamped is a map in Phantom Forces. It was intended as a more "balanced" map than Crane Site for both sides. Each team gets a crane near their spawn, which will often spark a "crane versus crane" battle. Multiple buildings from the old Crane Site are also present. Updated and crisper structure models appear on all the buildings, with new entrances to some. This revamped version does not replace the Crane Site map. Changes compared to Crane Site The changes of the Revamped map are: *It is much bigger than the original. *It has two cranes rather than one. *The terrain has been completely changed. *There are now pine trees all over the map. *The sand was replaced with snow. *There are now several silos versus two - there is also a large pipeline that runs around the map. *The Hill on KOTH is now in the parking lot, with wooden crates and some tall concrete barriers. Key Locations Parking Lot The Choke Point is set at the center-top of the Parking Lot. This part of map features military concrete barriers, cargo crates and barrels as covers. It's located between the silos and the office. Office Same appearance as the Crane Site, located at second floor of the building. Silos The choke point is set at the edge of the map. Near Phantom Spawn and silos. Cargo Containers The choke point is set between the Parking Lot and the Gas Station. The cargo containers gives cover from the crane. Strategy The Crane Site Revamped map is twice as big as the old Crane Map and has more buildings. On Team Deathmatch, many players use sniper rifles because this map has everything for a camper: Big map size, tall elevation to monitor enemies, camping spots, and big buildings. On this map, it is a good recommendation to use the Ballistics Tracker Attachment for greater target acquisition and getting headshots and long ranges. Along with utilizing the cranes, sniper rifles and the Ballistics Tracker, it is recommended to control the other team's crane. When the player has successfully taken over the enemy crane, the player can simply snipe the enemies from the enemy crane or snipe enemies coming up the ladder of the crane. PDWs and Carbines may not perform as well on this map because of large, open spaces, but can be effectively used in the buildings, or in King of the Hill or Flare Domination. It is recommended to use a gun with a low damage dropoff so the player can eliminate enemy snipers that may be harassing the player. There used to be a side strategy where people would wall glitch inside one of the boxes and kill enemies from inside. This allowed them to kill enemies without taking damage from enemy fire, nevertheless, it is simple to kill enemies that can glitch into boxes by clipping the gun into it and spray at them. Easter eggs * There are six eggs scattered around the map, five of which can be found on foot. ** One on the garage-style building's roof (under the air conditioning system). ** One under a tree close to the pipe which leads to the gas-processing building (close to the nearby stairs) ** One on the edge of the crane arm on Ghost team's side of the map. ** One on the roof of the unfinished building where capture point A is located (it's behind the gas can beside the air conditioning system). ** The second to last egg can be found on top of the gas-processing building's largest gas cylinder, which is connected to the building (possibly visible from the edge of the crane arm on the Phantom team's side). ** The last egg can be found at the gas station in the middle of a pump. * There is a duck on the more forested side of the map. It's outside the boundary of the map. * On the Phantom team's side of the map, where the pipe curves, there is a secret Santa sitting on a pole on the mountain, outside the boundaries of the map. * Litozinnamon can also be found waving on the third highest platform on the radio tower. Category:Maps Category:Removed Content Category:Removed Maps